


Call Disconnected

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Attempted Rape, M/M, Stalking, Teacher-Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson was something magical</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine didn’t transfer to Dalton because of bullying, he transferred because a teacher became obsessed with him and attacked. The teacher got out of jail time on a technicality so his parents moved them to Ohio. The teacher finds Blaine and hides in his closet. He watches as he Skypes with Kurt in New York and attacks when he thinks the conversation is over. Blaine had just minimized the screen so Kurt has to watch as he’s attacked and kidnapped

Blaine Anderson was something magical. 

After teaching eighth grade for almost ten years, Richard Clarke never remembered a face. He stood in the front of the class and rambled about math for fifty minutes before they went to their next class and he would start all over again. He hated his job. He hated his students. He hated his life.

Then, a small boy sat in the front row and gave him a shy smile. Richard was instantly taken, stumbling in the middle of his well-practiced speech. He seemed to shrink away from other students, using his too long hair to hide from them. 

Blaine needed someone to help him, someone to protect him.  It was a role Richard was all too willing to take. The first time he stopped a bully from going near Blaine, the boy gave him a blinding smile and thanked him profusely. 

He was in love.

Richard knew it was a little…odd. He knew he could lose his job if anyone found out but that didn’t matter. Daydreams about being with Blaine took over the majority of his thoughts. He imagined how it would feel to kiss him, smiling down at the boy as a pretty blush spread over his cheeks. He imagined Blaine begging for them to run away together. He imagined making love to him. 

It consumed him completely. 

Everything fell apart a week before the last day of school. Blaine was in his classroom as usual, sitting on his desk and swinging his legs. He was talking rapidly about something, eyes so bright and beautiful and Richard couldn’t stop himself. 

He pressed his lips against Blaine’s, cutting him off in the middle of sentence. Fireworks went off in his head and he reached up to cup the back of Blaine’s head, trying to deepen the kiss. When Blaine didn’t respond, Richard broke the kiss and leaned back.

Those bright, sparkling eyes were wide and panic filled. His face was pale and his hands moved up between them, trembling. 

“Blaine I-“

“Don’t touch me,” he breathed and Richard’s world crashed around him. 

In a moment of panic, Richard grabbed for Blaine and slid his hands under the boy’s shirt. Blaine kicked and tried to push him away but he managed to get his pants down. He was so focused on getting the boy undressed that he never noticed his screams until strong arms pulled him away.

The last time he saw Blaine, he was trembling and sobbing on the floor. 

It cost him four years in jail, his teaching license, and any respect he had. He was forever a sexual predator, a monster. Most of all, he lost Blaine. Maybe if he had just moved slower, Blaine would have come to him instead.

After he got out of jail, Richard moved from Illinois to Ohio to live with his sister. He hated doing stupid IT work and he hated the laws that prevented him from going near parks, schools or anywhere where children were. It wasn’t like he was going to go after them. He only ever wanted one person.

Depressed, Richard tried to spend as little time at home with his judgmental sister. He trudged up the steps to a coffee shop after work and ordered a cup before taking a seat. How could his whole life end just because of one stupid mistake?

“Just a medium drip please,” a familiar warm voice made his voice stop.

Standing at the front of the line was Blaine. He had grown into his features, far more beautiful that Richard ever imagined. His smile was just as bright and his laugh was just as musical. The Asian girl and blonde boy he was with chatted happily with him and Blaine laughed again.

He never noticed Richard following him home. 

It was an addiction. Now that Richard had a taste, he couldn’t stop himself. 

Blaine was home alone he noticed as he parked in front of the nice house. He waited for half an hour before quietly slipping through the front door (didn’t Blaine know how dangerous it was to leave the door unlocked?). Holding his breath, Richard crept up the stairs and followed the sound of a shower running. He could slip into the bathroom but the last thing he wanted was for Blaine to be startled, fall and hurt himself.

He slipped into his closet and waited.

—

A wide smile spread across Kurt’s face as the Skype call connected and his fiancé’s shirtless image came into focus.

“Well this is a pleasant surprise,” he laughed and Blaine scooted backwards, rubbing his hands along his pajama pants.

“I like surprising you,” Blaine said cheekily. “What’s happening in the big apple?”

As Kurt talked, he couldn’t help but be entranced by his fiancé. Kurt loved how soft Blaine’s eyes got when he spoke about plans for his moving down. By the end, they both were grinning goofily at each other as they whispered about their future.

“I can’t wait for you to show me everything,” he said softly. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Kurt suddenly ached with the deep need to kiss his fiancé. Blaine reached a hand out to press his fingers against the camera and Kurt did the same.

“I have to finish my assignment,” Blaine sighed, placing his laptop on his bedside table. “But I’ll text you before I go to bed.”

“Okay,” Kurt watched as Blaine fiddled with his computer and then sat back on his bed. “Honey? You left your Skype on.”

When Blaine didn’t respond, Kurt rolled his eyes. It wasn’t the first time he had minimized the screen and muted it. He was about to text Blaine to let him know and paused. This was nice. It was almost like they were studying in the same room.

So, he smiled and watched his fiancé for a moment.

Then he saw the dark shadow creeping towards him.

Kurt’s heart stuttered and his breath caught in his throat. Icy fear ran through his veins and Blaine’s head snapped up. He was able to let out a strangled shout before the man launched himself at Blaine and pinned him to the bed, hand over his mouth.

“Shhh,” the man hissed, pressing down hard over Blaine’s mouth. “Do you remember me?”

Blaine’s wide, horrified eyes showed that he did. He started bucking and struggled, trying to twist away. He only froze when the man wrapped his hand around his throat. 

“I don’t want to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you Blaine,” the man’s voice turned sickly sweet. “But this is right, this is fate. I’m going to take you away, we’re going to be so happy.”

“Mr. Clarke,” Blaine jerked his head to the side and gasped, tears shining in his eyes. “Please, please. I’m…”

“It’s perfect! You said you were moving to New York-“

“With my fiancé,” Blaine choked out. “Please, get off of me.”

As soon as something dark crossed over the man’s face, Kurt snapped out of his shock and grabbed his phone. With trembling fingers, he dialed 911 and held the phone to his ear.

“911 what’s your emergency,” Kurt had to tear his eyes away from the screen.

“My fiancé is being attacked. Someone is in him home and holding him down he-“ he gasped as the man slapped Blaine across the face, one hand traveling down his body. “Oh my God, please. I think he’s going to rape him.”

“Stay calm,” the operator said gently. “Are you safe?”

“I’m watching him on Skype,” tears started streaming down his cheeks. “He lived in Ohio.”

“We are going to need to transfer. Can you please tell me his address,” he rattled off the address from memory and gripped the phone tighter. “I’m going to hang up now but we are going to call and get them to dispatch the police in his area.”

_That’s going to take too long._

The phone clicked and Kurt’s heart pounded as he watched Blaine finally break free, jumping to his feet only to be violently thrown back onto his bed. 

“I’ll make it good!” The man snapped.

“Let me go!” Blaine shouted, bucking harder. 

“I’ll-“ the man looked up at the laptop and froze, making Kurt hold his breath. “Are you recording this?”

Blaine’s eyes flickered over to where the light must be glowing and they widened. “Kurt! Call for help!”

The man’s face twisted into a snarl and he roughly grabbed Blaine’s head before smashing it into the headboard. Instantly, Blaine went limp in the man’s arms. Glaring, the man reached up to shut the laptop and Kurt stared at the screen in horror.

_Call Disconnected._

_—_

Burt hated it when he got a call in the car. He hated having to fumble for the tiny rectangle and trying to figure out which brightly colored circle to hit. He even hated it after Kurt connected it through his car radio because there were just  _too many buttons._

“Dad!” Kurt horrified voice rang through his car and his blood ran cold. “Where are you?”

“I’m on Preston and Third,” he said slowly. “What’s-“

“You’re maybe three minutes from Blaine’s house,” Kurt sounded like he was sobbing. “Please dad, someone broke in and they’re hurting him.” 

Hands tightening on the steering wheel, Burt didn’t even think about it before turning on the next road and pressing down on the gas pedal. Blaine was family now, and no one hurts family.

When he finally reached Blaine’s house, he parked on the street and jumped out just as the door opened. A large middle aged man stumbled out, arm wrapped tightly around Blaine’s waist. 

Blaine was unconscious and sagging in his hold. If he had just seen them driving by, he might have thought that the man was just helping Blaine to his car. 

“Hey!” He shouted, jogging up to them. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

“I-I’m…he’s my nephew,” sweat gathered on the man’s forehead. “He drank a bit too much and-“

“Let him go,” Burt ground out as Blaine slowly blinked awake, eyes hazy and pain filled.

“I’m just going to take him to lay down,” the man mumbled, moving Blaine towards his car.

“No,” Blaine slurred out, straining against his hold. 

“Let. Him. Go,” Burt stepped forward and sirens began to wail in the background.

Pure desperation clouded in the man’s eyes and he tightened his hold, reaching back to his pocket. Burt froze as the man pulled out a pocketknife and pressed it against Blaine’s throat.

Eyes widening, Blaine locked his gaze with Burt’s and let out a soft whimper. 

“You don’t need to hurt him,” Burt struggled to lower his voice. 

“Just let him come with me,” the man held Blaine tightly to his chest, inching towards the car. “I won’t hurt him.”

Police cars raced to block either side of the road, officers jumping out. The man holding Blaine looked around desperately, hand tightening on the handle of his knife.

“Sir, let him go,” one of the officers stepped forward, gun trained on them. “No one has to get hurt.”

“I’ve waited,” the man said softly, looking at a terrified looking Blaine. “I waited for a long time.”

“Please Mr. Clarke,” Blaine’s face crumpled a little with barely restrained tears and the desperate light in the man’s eyes died.

“Fine.”

There was a quick jerk of the knife; a horrible choking sound, and an officer shoved him out of the way.

Burt was paralyzed, not even sure if his heart was beating as Blaine fell to the ground. His eyes were fixed on the red streaming down his future son-in-law’s chest as paramedics raced to him.

“Sir, let them work,” an officer pressed a hand against his chest. “We can give you a ride to the hospital. How are you related to him?”

Burt wasn’t even sure what was happening. He was aware of talking and moving but had no idea what he said or where he went.

Was he going to have to tell his son that his fiancé was dead?

—

When Blaine opened his eyes, the first thing he was aware of was the pressure on his throat. His head ached horribly, his chest burned and he was so, so tired.

Dazed, he looked around the room and tried to figure out where he was. The beeping of machines and white walls finally clicked in his mind that he was in a hospital. 

Kurt was slumped over in a chair next to his bed, eyes red and face tear streaked. He slept fitfully, a frown on his face as his eyes flickering behind his eyelids. 

It only took a slight rise of his trembling hand for Kurt to snap awake and jump to his side.

“Don’t talk,” he gasped, voice choked with tears. “Oh my God, Blaine.”

He reached his hand up to his throat, feeling the thick bandages and his mind went blank with horror. What had happened? 

“He cut you,” Kurt wiped his eyes. “It wasn’t too deep. Don’t worry, it didn’t mess with your vocal chords.”

He sagged backwards with a breath of relief. That monster had taken too much from him already; he was not going to steal his future.

“You have no idea how scared I was,” Kurt kissed the palm of his hand. “Just…just rest. You’re okay. I’m not going anywhere.”

The idea that Kurt was watching over him made him smile as he fell back asleep. 


	2. Reconnect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sequel to “Call Disconnected”? Kurt & Blaine dealing with the aftermath of Blaine’s attack; possible PTSD, depression, anxiety, and/or Blaine is scared to have sex with Kurt and feels guilty about it.

“I’m scared to go to sleep,” Blaine whispered and Kurt tightened his hold around him. 

It had been three days since the attack and Blaine hadn’t slept once. Once the sea of police officers had left, assuring them that  _this time_  that madman wouldn’t get out of jail time, they had been alone. Blaine still looked like he was cornered, eyes flickering around the room and his body tense. 

“You need to rest,” Kurt mumbled back, rubbing his arm. 

“Every time I close my eyes I can see him,” Blaine’s voice was thick with tears. “I can feel his hands on me and I can hear what he said.”

“Hey,” Kurt sat up and gently turned Blaine’s face towards him. “He’s gone. He’s never coming back.”

Kurt felt utterly helpless at the fearful look in Blaine’s exhausted eyes. His hands were drawn up to his chest in a protective position and it broke his heart. There were still bruises around his neck and wrists and he looked up at him. 

“I thought we were friends,” Blaine whispered, voice cracking. “He was the only teacher who gave a crap about me when everything was crashing around me. Then…then out of nowhere he kissed me. He was my first kiss.”

Kurt nodded, gently brushing Blaine’s hair away from his forehead. Instantly, Blaine leaned into his touch and closed his eyes. 

“He started saying these crazy things. He wanted us to run away together and…I was fourteen and scared. When I struggled he promised he would be good to me. We would live happily together,” Blaine let out a sob. “He pulled my pants down and another teacher found us.”

“Thank God,” Kurt breathed. “Thank God you were okay.”

"We moved and I thought that would be it. He found me again," Blaine’s breathing sped up a little. 

"And now he’s gone," Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine’s forehead. "And he’ll never hurt you again."

Blaine stared up at him with wide, tear filled eyes. He suddenly surged forward and pressed his lips harshly to Kurt’s. For a moment, Kurt let Blaine frantically kiss him before pulling back. 

“Blaine-“

“Please,” Blaine’s voice was clogged with tears. “You wouldn’t hurt me. Please help me forget.”

Kurt stared into his eyes for a few minutes and gently kissed him. The kiss grew more passionate and Blaine’s hands shot up to pull Kurt’s shirt off of him. His hands trailed up Kurt’s back as Kurt started undoing the buttons on his pajama top. 

Then Blaine’s breathing starting getting heavy and his hands shook. Kurt expected the push before Blaine did it and easily move away. Blaine’s breathing came out in a wheeze and his hands were held up protectively. 

“I’m sorry,” he whimpered. “I thought I would be able to do this but I can’t.”

“It’s okay,” Kurt whispered, kissing him gently on the forehead and helping him rebutton his top. “It’s fine.”

It wasn’t. Something in Kurt’s chest broke at the thought that when he touched Blaine all he saw was his attacker. While he was trying to comfort Blaine had he really just been shaking with anxiety about touching him? 

Blaine shifted up into a sitting position and scrubbed his hands through his hair before dissolving into tears. “I’m sorry! I’m falling apart. I can’t be touched by you, I can’t sleep, I can’t…I’m going crazy.”

“You’re not,” Kurt shook his head. 

“I can’t even touch you,” he choked out. 

Kurt nodded, his heart growing heavy. “Then we’ll wait until you’re comfortable. I won’t touch you until you say so.”

“I don’t want you to treat me like I’m made of glass.”

“I’m not,” Kurt sighed, looking at his boyfriend. “But I’m going to be a little more careful with you while you heal. You went through hell and literally faced your demons. You can get through this.”

“Sometimes,” Blaine whispered, curling his hands into fists. “Sometimes I think about the what ifs. What if I had closed down Skype normally? What if your dad wasn’t nearby? He would have taken me and…he wouldn’t let me go.”

“But he didn’t,” Kurt insisted.

“I know! It doesn’t change the fact that he could have taken me,” Blaine shouted. “And it’s all I can think about.”

All Kurt wanted to do was hold him until Blaine wasn’t afraid anymore. He wanted to see Blaine smile and hear him laugh. He wanted Blaine to get out of his head and into the present where he was safe. 

But he could ignore the guilt and hope that what he was doing was helping and not hurting.


End file.
